


The Trees Have Leaves

by downtowndystopia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, megane - Freeform, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi needs glasses. Post-reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trees Have Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user nezumean who did an awesome cosplay of megane!Nezumi. Check out my tumblr Nezusion!

“It’s nice to live somewhere near trees,” Nezumi comments offhandedly one day. He’s been back for about a month now and is currently lying on the grass outside Shion’s-- _their_ house with his arm around Shion’s shoulders. “They’re so pretty.”

Shion hums in agreement

“Like green clouds.”

_Wait what?_

“Like what?” Shion asks, sitting up.

“Like….clouds?” Nezumi says uncertainly. “They’re all fuzzy and green, you know?”

Shion snorts. “Nezumi trees do not look like green clouds!”

“Yes they do,” Nezumi snaps back, sitting up to face Shion. “I’m the last living Forest Person I think I know what a fucking tree looks like.”

“And in the autumn when the leaves fall off the trees,” Shion says. “Where do the leaves come from?”

“What do you mean leaves on trees?” Nezumi asks, incredibly confused. He’d never seen autumn in an area that had trees. “Are you trying to pull some joke on me?”

Shion’s smile drops. “Nezumi you do know what leaves are, right?”

“Of course I know what leaves are Shion, I’ve read a hell of a lot more than you,” he snaps, suddenly annoyed at Shion’s patronizing tone. “Bushes and flowers have leaves, I’m not an idiot.”

“Trees have leaves too, Nezumi.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes, they do.”

Nezumi huffs. “This isn’t a very funny joke, Shion. I thought you didn’t have any hard feelings about—“

“I don’t,” Shion assures. “But Nezumi…I think you might need glasses.”

Nezumi’s eyes pop open in shock. “I do _not_ need glasses. My eyesight is perfect.”

“How would you know? Have you ever had an eye exam?”

Nezumi falters. “Well no,” he admits. “But I’ve been able to shoot a gun with perfect aim, you saw it!”

“Yes I did,” Shion agrees. “But that was close-contact. I think we should get you to the optician’s.”

“Are you going to let this go if I say no?” Nezumi asks.

“Nope,” Shion smiles.

Nezumi rolls his eyes. “Fine, but don’t say words like ‘nope’ your vocabulary is horrendous enough without you adding slang to the mix.”

*

And so Nezumi goes to the optician’s later that week. To his own chagrin it turns out that he does, indeed, have some serious vision issues. Thankfully it’s nothing aggressive and a simple pair of glasses will fix the issue immediately. So long as he wears them. Which, of course, he is currently refusing to do.

“Come on Nezumi at least try them on in the optician’s even if you don’t always wear them,” Shion begs.

“I’ve gotten along fine for twenty years without wearing these ugly things and I will go another twenty without wearing them,” Nezumi says stubbornly. “They don’t match my aesthetic,” he explains.

“Your aesthetic,” Shion deadpans. “You do realize you just said you will not utilize a device that will cure the headaches caused by straining your eyes and make you able to actually see the world around you because of your, and I quote, ‘aesthetic’. Please tell me you realize how stupid that sounds right?”

Nezumi huffs and walks out of the optician’s, much to the owner’s delight (Nezumi did _not_ like the air-puff thing in his eyes. He might have kicked). Shion follows begrudgingly because lord knows Nezumi will get lost if left alone downtown in the new No. 6.

“Nezumi slow down!” Shion calls after him. “I don’t need you to get lost again.”

“ _That was one time,”_ Nezumi snaps, but slows down for Shion to catch up nonetheless. When they reach their house, a term which still chills Nezumi to the bone (but in a mostly good way), Shion slumps down on their worn couch.

“I just want you to be able to see properly,” he pouts.

“And I just want to be able to keep my dignity,” Nezumi retorts.

“I feel like what we did last night is much less dignified than wearing eyeglasses,” Shion smirks.

“Shut up, it’s different when I’m with you,” he looks down, trying hard not to blush, but failing at controlling his own biology.

“Well we’re the only people here right now,” Shion says. “You don’t have to wear them in front of anyone else.”

“Inukashi would have a field day on me if they saw me,” Nezumi says.

“True,” Shion laughs. “But I won’t. So please? For me?”

“Fuck you and your adorable puppy eyes,” Nezumi mutters, but it’s worth it to see Shion’s face light up with excitement. Nezumi takes the glasses case from Shion’s hands and removes them. “Here we go…” he mutters to himself, putting the glasses on.

Nezumi’s eyes widen in shock as the world around him comes into focus for the first time. “Whoa,” he breathes. He then looks sharply at Shion, and gets close to his face, holding Shion’s cheeks with both his hands.

“Do I look that bad in perfect vision,” Shion jokes.

Nezumi tries not to cry. “You’re so beautiful. I didn’t even—I never _knew.”_

“It’s okay,” Shion says. “It’s okay, you know now,” he soothes.

“I can see each strand of your beautiful hair,” he says in wonderment, fluffing up Shion’s already shaggy hair with his fingers. “And your eyes,” he says, brushing his thumbs over Shion’s eyelids. “Your nose, god you have so many blackheads!”

“Shut up!” Shion shoves him lightly.

“And your mouth...” he says slowly, leaning down to kiss Shion. “Everything about you is so beautiful and I never knew.”

“Wait till you see yourself in the mirror,” Shion says lightly. Suddenly Nezumi stands up and walks towards the window. “Nezumi?” He asks. “Are you okay?”

“Holy shit you’re right,” Nezumi says in wonder.

“That’s a rare thing to hear from you,” Shion says. “Wait what am I right about?”

“The trees have leaves, Shion,” Nezumi says seriously. “They don’t look like clouds at all!”

“Good job boy genius,” Shion snorts. “Too bad you’ll have to take them off when you leave the house,” he says dismally.

“I am never taking these off,” Nezumi responds solemnly. “I want to be able to see like this all the time, Inukashi be damned.”

“You do look quite hot in those glasses,” Shion says. “I could definitely get used to them.”

“What a pervert this boy is!” Nezumi declares. “Who’d have thought with such a pure demeanor he could be so crass.”

“We both know I’m not pure,” Shion says, the light fading a bit from his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Nezumi says. “We’ll get through it together,” he promises.

Shion shakes himself out of it, light returning to his face. “Of course,” he smiles. He could do anything for Nezumi. Even if he can’t he’ll try until he can’t anymore. For Nezumi he’d do anything.

“Come on,” Nezumi says with excitement. “I can’t wait to see what sex is like when I can actually see you.”

Shion laughs out loud at that, but follows his boyfriend into the bedroom nonetheless.

 


End file.
